


On the Town

by Piachichi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Can be read as Larry, Gen, but it's really too short for a pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piachichi/pseuds/Piachichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well”, Louis glared at him through the mirror, “You asked me if I wanted to go to a <em>party</em>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Town

“Are you really sure you want to come, Lou? Because usually you don't.“

Louis groaned. Harry had been asking the same question for the last three hours, no matter how many times he had told him that yes, he wanted to go to the damn party. Which really, he didn't. So maybe Harry had a point.

“Do you think these pants make me look fat?”, Louis asked, turning in front of the mirror.

“You're not fat”, Harry answered.

“Well, that wasn't my question.”

“They're just pants. You're not fat so why would you look fat?”

Louis sighed, pulled off the pants and squeezed himself into a pair of jeans instead. Better safe than sorry, especially since he didn't know any of the people attending that mysterious party they were going to.

“So, are we good to go now?”, Harry asked. He had been lying on Louis' bed for the better part of the last three hours, playing around on his phone while Louis had finished an assignment and later started going through his closet and changing into different clothes.

“Do I look like I'm okay to go?”, Louis asked, rolling his eyes and checking his outfit in the mirror once again. The pants were really tight. For a moment he wondered if he should change them again, but decided not to. His hair definitely needed some work, though.

Harry, having ignored Louis' question, got off the bed and followed him into the bathroom. He took a seat on the bathtub, immediately taking out his phone again.

“Most of the others are already there, but that's fine. We usually sit together until, like, the morning.”

“Sit together?”, Louis asked incredulously.

Harry looked up, “Yes?”

“You just sit together? From the beginning?”

“Uhm, yes?”, Harry frowned.

“I've been stressing over my appearance for ages to go sit together with your weird friends? You said we were going to a party!”

“Well, that's what we're calling it. It's just a get-together, but don't worry – There will be some alcohol.”

“Jesus, it's not about the alcohol!”, Louis gaped at him, “What's even wrong with you?”

Harry blinked at him before looking back down to his phone and started to type something.

“This is ridiculous”, Louis murmured while carelessly combing through his hair, “I shouldn't even go.”

“I asked you if you wanted to come quite a few times”, Harry commented without looking up.

“Well”, Louis glared at him through the mirror, “You asked me if I wanted to go to a _party_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny little something that (maybe, hopefully) got me out of my writer's block. Thanks for reading!


End file.
